


Dear Misha

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Letters to My Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interesting conversation with his husband, Jared decides to write him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Misha

My beautiful angel—  
I can’t stop looking at the messages we sent each other last night. I can’t even begin to describe how heartbreaking it is to me to know you think you’ve ever, for a single second made me unhappy. We fight, and I know there are times it’s gotten ugly. That doesn’t change the fact that thinking about you still makes me grin like an idiot. Kissing you still makes my heart race in my chest, and your touch still sets me on fire. I can’t find words to tell you how my entire body sparks when you smile at me, or how hearing you say my name melts me. I have tried over the years, and I just—there is nothing that does the true, pure, untainted happiness I feel with you anything even close to a semblance of justice. 

Things have been hard. I know that. I’m a large reason we’ve had so many issues, but Misha—there is a reason I tell you that together, we’re unbreakable. Every obstacle we’ve had thrown at us, no matter the size, or the severity, we’ve overcome. We’ve made it through and I know that we’re out of sorts right now, but overall, we’re more solid. We made it through, and we will always make it through because we have each other and you’re my rock. I’m so sorry that I’ve changed so much since my accident. I’m sorry for the nights we’ve gone without talking, and the way I’ve withdrawn myself and I’m so fucking sorry for the way you’ve been made to feel like you’ve done anything wrong.

You saved me, Misha. From myself and from what I was doing to myself… and I have never done a good job at thanking you for that. We’ve never talked about what I was going through when we got together, and I had a reason for that. That night, texting you about meeting in my trailer… that was the first night in months that I hadn’t had thoughts that would have scared Sam Winchester. Everything was falling apart, and you were the one thing that was holding me together. I may not be perfect, but I’m a better man because I have you, and I’m so blessed to be loved so selflessly and wholly by someone as beautiful as you. I’ve let myself draw away because I am still so angry at myself for the accidents, mine and yours… and it is not a valid reason to make you feel unwanted.

I love you, Misha. So much more than even I can comprehend. You’re my entire world, you and our babies. I promise you, Dmitri… from this point on, I’m going to work on fixing this. Fixing us. I promise to kiss you more, and to remind you as often as you can stand it that you are so fucking important to me. I am going to do everything I can to be the man you married again. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for every second you’ve spent feeling like this. 

I promise you, my love, my life, my angel—I will fix this.  
Forever,   
Jare


End file.
